


Yours and Mine

by snarkyscorp



Category: Free!
Genre: Catboys, Day 8: Free, M/M, day 6: aiko desho: confession, day 8: scissors: bite, neko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkyscorp/pseuds/snarkyscorp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s because Rin let things get too far that he’s here: on his back on the floor, Sousuke’s sharp teeth sunk into his neck and a noise like he’s never heard before emanating from beneath Sousuke’s clenched jaw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours and Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my lovely friend Ash for the quick glance for beta. Any remaining mistakes are my own. I desperately wanted to get something in on time for SouRinWeek, and wow, DOWN TO THE WIRE. I love these water dorks too much to resist.

How did it get to this?

How did Rin wind up spread on his back beneath the massive cat he’d taken in to foster? How did he manage to let himself get so wrapped up? Why can’t he breathe or yell or fight back?

Why does he like it so much?

That’s right. It’s because the cat is Sousuke. It’s because the pet he took in to foster hasn’t warmed up to anyone but him. It’s because Sousuke is aggressive and touchy, hissing at anyone who comes within five feet of his personal space. It’s because Rin hissed back, showed his sharp teeth, and Sousuke balked, backed down, submitted. It’s because Sousuke likes him, for some reason, will let Rin pet and brush and bathe and feed him. It’s because when he’s with Rin, Sousuke isn’t the same aggressive cat that’s been homeless at the shelter for six months, on the streets for longer.

It’s because Rin didn’t spoil him. Or maybe because he did, in his own way, by offering to foster him until he could warm up to someone better suited to be his owner. Maybe Rin tried too hard to be good for Sousuke, so hard that now Sousuke _can’t_ warm up to anyone else. Or won’t.

It’s because Rin let things get too far that he’s here: on his back on the floor, Sousuke’s sharp teeth sunk into his neck and a noise like he’s never heard before emanating from beneath Sousuke’s clenched jaw.

It hurts, but the hurt is secondary to Rin’s annoyance, his anger. He’s set up a million playdates for Sousuke, tried a million different ways to get him to interact and play well with others, and all the big idiot can do is pounce on him the first chance he gets and try to be dominant again?? Hadn’t they worked this sort of thing out of his system?

“S-Sousuke,” Rin grinds out, long fingers clenched around Sousuke’s massive biceps. It’s hard to believe this guy was recovering from a shoulder fracture when Dr. Tachibana found him. It’s hard to believe the guy on top of him is the same as the guy who cowered in the back corner of his kennel for an entire week, gripping his shoulder and snarling at anyone who dared come near with anything but food or water. “E-Easy,” he goes on, afraid to move, because Sousuke’s teeth could do some serious damage. He’d seen firsthand what happened when someone got too close.

Above him, Sousuke’s eyes are clenched shut, shoulders hunched, sweat drizzling down his strong nose. Ears nearly flat-backed against his skull. Behind him, a long, slender black tail flicks and twitches. He doesn’t let up, so Rin doesn’t have much of a choice but to submit for now, until Sousuke feels like he’s safe enough to let go and give his master some space.

“Did something happen?” Rin asks. “I was…only gone for a little while.” His fingers ease up on Sousuke’s biceps. Much as he’s in pain, he doesn’t want to be tense. Sousuke reads body language better than any cat he’s ever met. One hand tentatively raises, sliding into Sousuke’s hair as gently as he can manage. Even though Sousuke’s ears are back, he’s never declined a good scratch. Rin’s fingers are sneaky as they edge behind the cartilage and fur. “Are you hurt?”

That does something. Instead of a growl, Sousuke lets out a whine of sorts. If Rin wasn’t one hundred percent sure of Sousuke’s breeding, he’d almost think he was part dog too with a noise like that.

“Is that it? Did you get hurt? Is it your shoulder?” Rin’s fingers coax behind Sousuke’s ear until it begins to perk and the clamp of Sousuke’s jaw seems to unlock. Rin can breathe a little then, so he takes a chance and raises his other hand to find the small of Sousuke’s spine, easing his fingers along the dip of it until he reaches the base of his tail, where he scratches fondly.

Just like that, Sousuke begins to purr. His teeth are still latched on and he’s growling every now and then, but the growls dissipate the more he purrs, until his teeth are loosened and he’s nearly just drooling onto Rin’s shoulder with his jaw almost lax.

“Good boy,” Rin coos. “You didn’t want to hurt me, did you? Tell me what happened. If you’re in pain, you know I can help. Remember how I fixed your shoulder?” Above him, Sousuke trills, and then his purrs grow louder, like a bike revving up. “You were in so much pain. You didn’t want to let me help, but after I did, you could reach for things without yowling. I helped you, didn’t I?” Scratch, scratch, scratch. Nice and easy. Gentle. Coaxing. “I helped my kitten.”

Sousuke sags. His teeth release, and instead of latching onto anything with his mouth, he bunts his head into Rin’s slobbered-on shoulder, then his jaw, and soon Rin’s got a big cat sprawled on top of him, nearly 170 pounds of pure muscle all heavy, sagged weight.

Rin swallows. Is it over? Can he move now without getting torn apart? He shifts a little to test the waters. Sousuke doesn’t seem to notice; he’s just a mess of fluff on top of him. Rin moves a little more, a little more, all the while scratching behind Sousuke’s ear and at the base of his tail, and just as he’s about to wriggle out completely, he makes his first mistake.

“I’m glad you’re okay, Sousuke,” he says, quietly. “I think I may have found someone who can give you a forever home.” Rin doesn’t realize his mistake, even when Sousuke lifts his head, props himself up to look down at his temporary master. Rin just smiles up at him, his hand sliding away from Sousuke’s ear to stroke down his cheek and jaw. Sousuke is so handsome. He’d have no trouble finding a master if he wasn’t so aggressive. “Doesn’t that sound nice?” Even though Rin will miss him, Sousuke deserves a _home_ , someone who can devote the necessary time to take care of him, who doesn’t constantly smell like other cats. “Her name is Ama-chan. She’s—“

Once more, Sousuke pounces. This time, he moves so fast that Rin has no opportunity to escape. Sousuke pins both his hands, growls in his face, and leans down until his teeth nearly knock into Rin’s.

“ _Idiot_ ,” Sousuke snarls. “Don’t you get it?”

“Knock it off!” Rin snaps back, struggling until Sousuke gets him still with a bite to his neck. Right up against the pulse point. “S-ousuke! Stop! E-Easy! Talk to me! Tell me what I can—“

“You don’t get it.” Sousuke’s words are slurred by the bite, but he gets them out regardless. “I’m _your_ pet. And you’re _my_ owner.”

Rin winces. Sousuke’s teeth are incredibly sharp, and his pulse ricochets just thinking what Sousuke could do to him if he wants. It’s uncomfortable to be pinned, and terrifying to be at the mercy of a wild animal. A wild animal he thought he’d tamed enough to be suitable for a master. But clearly, he was wrong.

That’s when Sousuke’s words start to finally sink in.

_My_ owner. _Your_ pet.

“I don’t want anyone but you,” Sousuke snarls on, saliva dribbling from his mouth and onto Rin’s neck, down his shoulder, soaking his shirt.

“Sousuke…”

“You’re the only one I trust. Every time you try to find me someone else, I just want you more. No one will ever take care of me how you do. No one will ever be so gentle and affectionate, caring. No one will remember I like tonkatsu and not curry. No one will take me out after midnight for a walk because I’m restless. No one will get in the bath with me when I’m afraid to go in on my own. No one will take such care with my fur. No one is like Rin, and so I don’t want anyone but Rin.”

The words are muffled by the bite, but Rin hears them regardless. _Feels_ them, like by biting him as he talks, Sousuke is pushing the words straight through his skin and bones and blood and into his heart.

Rin would be lying if he said he didn't want Sousuke. He wants to keep him, desperately, and there have been times when he wants more than just to pet and soothe the beautiful, broken stray. But it isn't right. Rin doesn't have the appropriate amount of time to care for him. His apartment is too small for such a big cat. Moreover, he knows it would be bad if he let his personal feelings get in the way. He likes Sousuke. As far more than just a pet. Given his job, he shouldn't proceed any further.

But Sousuke's words rattle his nerves. He wants… He wants to…

"I want you to collar me."

Sousuke says the words Rin has been thinking to himself. His teeth sink a little deeper, and Rin whines beneath him, beginning to squirm. He's hot. He's hot all over from this, starting to get hard, and shit, he's going to be in trouble if Sousuke doesn't get off! They can't do this. He can't do this to Sousuke…!

"I want to legally be _yours_ , Rin." He growls quietly, possessively, and that's when Rin feels it - Sousuke sinks just a little, hips canted against Rin's thigh, the outline of his cock stretching his slacks taut where it rubs, where his balls drag with the thrust. "And I want you to be mine."

Rin can't help it - he likes this. He likes Sousuke. Being beneath him, enveloped by him, bit and claimed and needed by the stray who wouldn't let anyone else near him. It's touching, on some messed up level; that Sousuke lets him in makes Rin feel both powerful and responsible for that power.

That's right… If Sousuke is his, no one can hurt him. Rin won't allow it.

Reaching up, Rin tentatively slides his hand through Sousuke's hair. That elicits a loud purr from Sousuke, whose jaws let loose almost instinctively at the touch. Rin's heartbeat doesn't seem to notice, though.

"If that's all, why didn't you say so earlier?" Rin asks. Shit, besides being hard and embarrassed and floored, he's also about to cry. It's just, he's never had anyone want him the way Sousuke does. No one has ever said anything like that to him, begged to be his.

Sousuke lurches a little, hunched, his ears pricked forward. "Y-you're crying. Did I hurt you?" Sousuke leans down and laps at the tears, the rough of his tongue leaving pink streaks along Rin's pale cheeks.

"O-oi, don't lick me!"

With a chuckle that rumbles in his chest, Sousuke licks down to the mark he left in Rin's neck, cleaning up his mess, although his rough tongue agitates the skin more than soothes it. "You're beautiful, even when you cry."

"I'm not crying!" Rin sobs. He brings his hands up, clutching onto Sousuke's strong back, pulling him close. He smells good, feels good hoarding possessively over Rin like he'll never let go. Rin feels the same. He'll never let anyone hurt Sousuke again. He'll take care of the big cat, spoil him, love him.

"R-Rin, can I…" Sousuke seems embarrassed for the first time, his face blotched red as he leans back, tail flicking, big hands kneading against Rin's chest. "I want to taste you."

Bristling, Rin scrambles. "Don't just ask outright like that!" He's so embarrassed he can't even look at Sousuke. It's only when Sousuke's fingers are unzipping his fly and all the blood is rushing down between his legs that Rin tries to slap him away. "Did I say you could do anything?"

Sousuke huffs, ears sliding back. He bows, nosing his face against Rin's cock, against the outline it makes in his pants. " _Please_ , Rin. I've held back for a while now."

"O-oi," Rin growls, his face so red he can feel the heat radiating off it in waves. "Don't be so perverted."

"I can't help it. Your scent drives me crazy. I want to taste Rin everywhere." 

He continues to rub and nose at Rin's cock, until Rin is bucking up into him, panting and about at his wit's end just from that alone. It's ridiculous. Mortifying. Rin wishes he could sink under the tatami mat and hide forever. But it feels so good, he can't even think about leaving.

"Fine," he says, turning his face. "Fine. Just...do it then."

" _Rin_."

Sousuke unzips him, pulls his pants down, and takes his length out. Rin can't look. It's humiliating to be so hard from a pet - and a guy, no less! - rubbing up on him, confessing such embarrassing things. And when Sousuke says his name like that, a whispered promise in the dark, Rin thinks he'll lose it before Sousuke's tongue even makes contact.

He manages to last just that long. Sousuke licks a long stripe from base to tip, following a vein and winding around the purple-red crown, and the sandpaper-rough texture coupled with Sousuke's panted-hot breaths has Rin bucking and flailing and---

Coming.

Rin is too blissed out to really know what happens as he comes. He feels wet, wet heat, and that same sandpaper sort of grate against his balls and thighs, but all that matters is the high of orgasm, Sousuke's smell enveloping him, the feel of Sousuke beneath his weak fingers. When he finally opens his eyes, Sousuke is perched on top of him, tail practically wagging and ears perked high. His mouth looks wet, though Rin can't tell if it's with drool or come. He has the audacity to grin down at Rin, smugly.

"Mine now," he says and then leans down to lick Rin's mouth. "Yours now."

Rin could punch him for being so self-satisfied. He sits up, forcing Sousuke off him. "I haven't collared you yet, you know. There's still time to back out."

Sousuke's ears slide back, his expression full of longing. "Rin… Rin wouldn't…"

"I might!" Rin lies, fumbling to put himself back together after Sousuke so unceremoniously made him come undone. "And we need to work on your manners. You can't just pounce me when you're feeling possessive, you know."

Sousuke's ears flatten. He looks away with a huff, clicking his tongue.

"And when you're feeling something, you've got to let me know instead of bottling it up until you burst. And if you bite me again--"

"You liked the bite," Sousuke argues, pouting.

"I'd like it better if I asked first."

Sousuke's ears prick, his gaze focusing on Rin. "...would you? Would you ask me to bite you, Rin?"

"I didn't say that!!"

Crawling close, Sousuke hoards over Rin again, but this time, he licks his ear, his cheek, his mouth. No biting. Not yet. "Please collar me, and I promise to be a very good boy and bite you whenever you ask me to."

"Stop being so smug!"

That's when Sousuke licks his way into Rin's mouth and shuts him up for the rest of the night. Tomorrow, he'll worry about the collar and the legal papers to make Sousuke his. For now, he'll just enjoy his half-tamed cat.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [fuwafuwafic](http://fuwafuwafic.tumblr.com/) on tumblr and [oikawalife](https://twitter.com/oikawalife) on twitter. Feel free to hit me up. I love chatting!


End file.
